Marvel Snippets
by AzraelPhoenix
Summary: Short prompt-based stories about the avengers. Every chapter is a standalone. Full Character list: Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Tony, Bruce, Sam (Wilson), Maria (Hill).
1. Loki tortures a human for chocolate cake

_Prompt: Loki tortures a human for chocolate cake to be baked bucky and steve to the rescue!_

"Pathetic mortal, slow and incompetent. I should never have trusted you to do this." The sceptre glinted in the harsh light, pointed at the man behind the counter. Burnished gold armour shattered light onto the walls, creating patterns that would be pretty if they didn't exist because of a Norse God's battle armour. "Where is the cake flavoured like manna?"

"We've … run out … sir … uh there's some in the oven at the moment but they aren'treadypleasedon'thurtme"

Loki advanced, face twisted into a snarl. He opened his mouth, about to curse the man further, when his head jerked backwards, a strangled yelp emerging instead of strong words. Bucky moved his foot off the green cape as Steve slipped around the God, herding the customers and server into the kitchen and out of harm's way. "What's the matter, grumpy, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"


	2. Thor finding Mr Stark's armor

_Prompt: Thor finding Mr Stark's armor_

The sound of his hand blasters powering up woke Tony from his nap. Making an unintelligible noise, he pushed himself upright, scattering papers on his workbench, sending something heavy crashing to the floor. "Jarvis, what?" He slurred, as he reached for his mug. He took a sip, then promptly spat it back out. "Jarvis this is cold, why is it cold?"

"Sir, you were asleep for over an hour?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Pepper suggested otherwise, sir."

He grunted, then heard the discharge of one of his blasters. A large hole appeared in the wall near his head. Jumping back, he held up his hands. "Woah woah woah, who is that? Who is in my suit?"

"This suit shoots condensed lightning, Man of Iron!"


	3. Domestic fluff of your otp!

_Prompt: Domestic fluff of your otp!_

"Steve, what is that smell?"  
>"Uhh"<br>_"Steve"_

"The blonde flushed as he waved a towel in the general direction of the oven. Bucky walked over, and opened it, only to close it quickly, coughing, as black smoke came bursting out. Stumbling backwards, he wiped his eyes, then looked back at his boyfriend, who looked both embarrassed and amused.

"Steve, what…?"

"It's your birthday, Buck. I wanted to make you something nice, just like your mother used to make us when we were kids, but … well…" He gestured around. The kitchen was a mess, bowls and cutlery everywhere, unknown goop on most surfaces.

Bucky snickered. Then snorted, then couldn't help himself, doubling over with laughter at the mess, and Steve's face. Steve laughed too, still blushing.

When Bucky had finally calmed down, he walked back to Steve, and pulled him into a hug. Kissing his nose as Steve's arms wrapped around him, he then grinned and murmured, "How about we clean up and try again?"


	4. Hairbows

_Prompt: U should write a fanfic where Steve discovers Bucky's secret hair bows (I bet he would have a lot of hair bows)_

Goddamn their room could get messy. Steve frowned, looking around. It looked like a small tornado had gone through, only targeting clothing, and tossed it everywhere. There was a shirt on the lightshade, a pair of trackpants hanging off the windowsill, and no visible carpet. At least all of the clothing was clean. Or, it looked clean. Reaching up, he pulled the red tee off the light, and gave it a quick sniff. Yep, clean. Bunching it in one hand, he put his hands on his hips, and sighed. He couldn't blame it all on is boyfriend either, he knew at least half of it was his.

He began collecting everything into two piles in the middle of the room. Thank god the dirty pile just had the trackpants he slept in, and a single white sock. The clean pile, however, was much larger, and not something he could get rid of by dumping in the clothing hamper. With another sigh, he flopped down, tucking his legs under himself, and began folding.

An hour. One hour. A whole goddamned hour to fold all of their crap. Climbing off the floor, he picked up the first pile of shirts and started to put them away. That was the problem - they left piles of clean clothing stacked in neat little piles, rather than putting them away, and those piles slowly got less and less neat, until it looked like a small bomb had gone off. He got to the pants, was just shoving them in the drawer when he noticed something out of place, shoved at the back, behind the jeans. _What the…?_ Putting the remainder of the pile on the ground, he reached in, managing to free a small box from where it had been wedged. He looked at the small, engraved box in his hands, confused. Wasn't his, had to be Bucky's. It wasn't locked, just latched shut.

_I shouldn't._  
><em>I really shouldn't.<em>  
>He did.<p>

Flicking open the latch, he slowly opened the box. He wouldn't put it past Buck to have left it in there as part of an extended gag, waiting for Steve to happen across it, open it, and have spring-loaded snakes come flying out or something. He peered in, when nothing came jumping, crawling, or screeching out, to find something he had never in his life expected to see. A couple of ribbons, red and black, a collection of hair elastics, and … hair bows? When…? There was a scrap of paper at the bottom. He pulled it out, careful not to spill anything out of the box, and opened it.

_I know you're reading this, Steve. Couldn't help yourself, could you? Curious little shit. The hair bows were a gag gift from Nat, but you bet your ass they look good on me._

Steve laughed, so hard tears came to his eyes. Not because of the hair bows, not at the thought of Bucky actually wearing them, but the fact that Bucky knew him well enough to leave that note. He was glad his boyfriend was away on a mission at that moment, he'd probably wake up the next morning with sharpie tattoos if he wasn't. Steve replaced the note, closed the box, and put it back were it came from, back in the drawer behind the jeans, and continued putting away their clothing. When Buck got back … He grinned, looking forward to _that_ conversation.

* * *

><p>As this is a collection based on prompts, feel free to send me prompts for characters either here, in the reviews, or through tumblr ( .com)<p> 


	5. Over The Comms

The mission was turning to shit. Steve was surrounded, Hydra agents leaking out of the walls. Cut off one head ... Damn that saying had some truth to it. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Bucky cleaving through the masses like a hot knife through butter, face hard and expressionless. There was noise over the comm at his ear. Sounded like they weren't the only ones that had been jumped. He heard a grunt from Clint, who was at the back of the compound, a yell from Nat, somewhere inside. Laughter from Thor as he crashed through enemies on the rooftops, Sam's quiet muttering as he followed the thunder God with his wings. Bruce's quiet voice came across, advising the team on enemy positions from back at the lab, and Tony cut in every so often, still sounding annoyed that he had been left behind.

Clint's voice came across the comm, quiet and clear._ "Nat, if we get out of this alive, make an honest man outta me?"_ There was absolute silence.

_"Don't know if that's possible, but I'm happy to try."_

Sam crowed with absolute glee, and there was a jumble of voices coming across.

_"Damnit! I was certain they were secret married!"_ From Tony.

Quiet congratulations from Bruce, an offer from Thor to supply _"-the finest Asgardian mead!"_

Steve grinned, fighting with renewed vigor as he heard Bucky's voice. _"If I'm not best man Clint i swear to god I'm gonna stab you."_


	6. Karaoke Night

"Go on Bucky, have a go!"

The brunette glared at his boyfriend as he shoved him not-so-gently towards the karaoke stage. This bar was pretty empty, given the time, and the damned machine was going unused. The others were laughing, and Bucky could see that they were taking the whole thing way too lightly.

Given that he and Steve were the only two still sober in the group, he really wasn't surprised. The team had needed the break after the last mission had gone sour in more ways than one. Nat was sitting in Clint's lap, snickering at something Sam had said, which Maria had elbowed him over, so the man had hunched forward slightly, rubbing his ribs, grinning. Thor was trying to goad Tony into a drinking challenge, and Bruce was trying to talk the billionaire out of the bet he was about to make with the Asgardian. Or, that's what they had been doing. They were now all looking at him, laughing at his expression. Clint looked at Sam, and Sam slipped him a fiver under the table. Taking bets on him were they?

With an expression that shouted 'I'm doing this but I'm not happy about it' he straightened his back and walked over to the machine. After fiddling with the damned thing for a while, and scrolling through the songs available, he spotted one he knew, and grinned. Some of the other patrons seemed to recognise the group, and were smiling at the now obvious bet-taking going on around the Avengers' table. One of the guys at a nearby table yelled, "If he doesn't suck, drinks on me!", and Bucky's grin widened, even as Steve laughed. They knew. The others didn't. He hit play, and the music started filtering through the tinny speakers. He didn't even need to look at the words on the screen.

"_It's all the same, only the names have changed, every day, it seems we're wasting away"_

The Avengers looked gobsmacked. Steve looked smug. The guy who know had to buy a round for everyone just grinned. Money was tossed Clint's way as he laughed. Bucky never broke eye contact with Steve as the lyrics continued, a combination of 'I'm going to kill you for this' and 'I love you, you fucking dork' on his face.

"_And I'm wanted, dead or alive"_

The backing vocals trailed off and the music faded as he stepped off the small stage, and headed back to his seat. The bartender dropped a new round of drinks on the table as he sprawled back in his chair, arm slung over the back of Steve's. "I hate you Steve". His boyfriend just grinned, and handed him another beer.


End file.
